


girl, ease my mind

by freefallng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, can you tell that i was listening to hayley kiyoko while writing this lmao, fluff and kissing, literally just loads of fluff, luna helps ginny with her history of magic homework, that's it that's the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefallng/pseuds/freefallng
Summary: “Not much!? Luna this is incredible,” Ginny exclaimed, turning to completely face the girl next to her. “You’re incredible! This is going to save me and my History of Magic mark, I could kiss you right now!”Luna looked up at Ginny and they made eye contact briefly, when Luna muttered softly, “Yeah, you could.”orthe one where Ginny needs help with her History of Magic homework and Luna is there to save the day





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi hii i had a request on tumblr for some linny fluff so here it is! enjoy this pre-battle of the department of mysteries fluff! the title is from ease my mind by hayley kiyoko and this is, as always, super un-beta'd so i'm sorry for any mistakes!

Ginny sat in one of the stiff library chairs, hunched over a textbook that was larger than she was. Her eyes frantically skimmed across the page as she took messy notes on the parchment next to her. It was her fourth year at Hogwarts, and between quidditch practices and D.A. meetings, finding time to actually study has been a true challenge. Exams were rapidly approaching and as the exam dates grew closer, Ginny grew more anxious. She had gained an immense understanding for the practical uses of magic and physical wand work through the extra coaching with the D.A., but frankly, Ginny hadn’t paid attention one minute during History of Magic at all the past school year. Instead she had spent her time with advanced versions of textbooks from other classes spread open upon her desk during the history lectures, searching for different charms and jinxes to suggest to Harry for lessons.

Ginny groaned in defeat and ran a hand through her messy, tangled hair. There was absolutely no way she was going to be able to teach herself a whole year’s worth of History of Magic before the upcoming exam.

Suddenly, a soft voice was pulling Ginny out of her self-pitying state, “You look as if you may be struggling a bit, Ginny.”

If it had been literally anyone else, Ginny may not have bit back the snippy reply that had been hanging on the tip of her tongue of _oh really, what makes you say that?_ But when she turned to look over her shoulder and saw the owner of the soft voice, her body visibly relaxed, and she seemed to let out a breath of relief.

“Luna,” Ginny breathed, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. “Yeah, I am struggling just a bit. I’m afraid that I’m doomed to fail History of Magic this year.”

Luna beamed back at Ginny, blue eyes genuinely sparkling, and Ginny’s stomach definitely did a flip (or maybe even two) at the sight of her smile. “I may be able to help you! You see, I’ve always taken rather good notes in history and I happen to have an outline on all of the topics we’ve covered this year! Is there anything in particular you need help with? A certain event or concept or...,” Luna trailed off as she looked at the confusion written clearly across Ginny’s face.

Ginny spluttered for a second before composing herself and responding. “Luna, notes in History of Magic? Almost everyone sleeps during Binns’s lectures!”

Luna gave a small shrug of her shoulders as she set her bag down on the library table and took a seat next to Ginny. “I’ve always had a bit of a liking for history. I like how everything seems to work together,” she stated quietly, as she dug through her cluttered bag pulling out a quill and a long roll of parchment.

Ginny let out a small laugh. “You like History of Magic! Yes, of course you would,” she said, rolling her eyes fondly.

“It’s quite interesting, if you actually pay attention,” Luna quipped back, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lip.

Ginny rolled her eyes once more, “Yes, yes, we’ve already concluded that I’m an awful student. Thank you so much for coming to my rescue.”

Luna shook her head at Ginny’s dramatics and began unrolling the large roll of parchment that she had just pulled from her bag.

Ginny’s eyes opened wide in complete awe. It seemed as if the roll of parchment that Luna was undoing was never ending. In it’s entirety, the roll began to drop to the floor and roll across the hardwood under the table they were seated at.

“So, I know it’s not much, but I tried to take notes and outline all of the most important topics we covered-” Luna started, but was promptly interrupted with Ginny’s praise.

“Not much!? Luna this is incredible,” Ginny exclaimed, turning to completely face the girl next to her. “You’re incredible! This is going to save me and my History of Magic mark - I could kiss you right now!”

Luna looked up at Ginny and they made eye contact briefly, when Luna muttered softly, “Yeah, you could.”

Ginny was almost one hundred percent sure that her heart had completely stopped. “What?” she whispered quietly, afraid that she may have misheard Luna, afraid that her mind was only allowing her to hear what she truly wanted.

“I said, yeah, you could,” Luna repeated, looking back up to make eye contact once again, bravery coming seemingly out of nowhere. “Kiss me that is. I mean, you could, if you wanted to.”

If her heart had stopped the first time she had heard that, it was as if hearing it for the second time was what sparked Ginny’s heart back to life. She could feel her pulse radiating throughout her entire body. “I can?”

“Yes, Ginny, you can. Do I really have to say it for a third-” Again, Luna was cut off, but this time it was by Ginny carefully pushing their lips together into a chaste kiss. Luna seemed to sigh and relax into the kiss, their lips moving together slowly.

After what seemed like years, but was only truly a few seconds, Ginny smiled into the kiss, and pulled away slowly, which promptly emitted a small whine from Luna due to the loss of contact. Ginny giggled quietly, “Sorry, it took me hearing you say it a few times to catch on. I’m pretty sure we already established that I don’t pay very much attention to some things.”

Luna giggled softly, “Well, I guess you’ll have to add you and me kissing to the list of things that you’ll have to pay more attention to, along with your History of Magic lectures.”

Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned slightly at the mention of History of Magic. “Well, I guess doing things like kissing you could make learning history a bit more rewarding.”

It was Luna’s turn to roll her eyes as she shoved the long, unrolled scroll into Ginny’s arms. “You’ll need to get some studying done before you get anymore kisses out of me.”

Ginny pouted but took the scroll and spread it out across the hard, oak table they were sitting at. She then glanced back at Luna, a small smile playing on her lips. “Thank you, Luna. And I meant what I said before, you truly are rather incredible.”

Luna’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but she soon saw through Ginny’s praise and rolled her eyes as she pushed the scroll closer to Ginny. “Flattery will get you nowhere!” She sang smugly.

Ginny threw her head back in laughter, and Luna beamed. Things may have been looking grim within the walls of Hogwarts this year, but at least both girls had each other to ease their minds.


End file.
